X-Men: Tags of a Wolverine
by Obsessed with Batman
Summary: A girl that wants to be free finally gets a chance. To escape from William Stryker because he made her something that only makes sense to someone from the X-men which she heard a lot about at the facility. How they find people like her and take them to the school for the gifted. She must find the man with claws, or they'll find her again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Beyond the Border

* * *

The girl halted to a stop, breathing heavily as looked behind her to see the men in black still tracking her. She had to escape. The girl knew she had _no_ _c_ hoice, but to escape the prison she was born in.

Pushing herself once again, she quicken her pace trying to imagine what's it like being free just like the ones she heard about beyond the border. Where the mutants are free to roam.

"Come back you little bitch!" She heard them call, but she made no stops, she kept going.

The young girl, barely seventeen years old, knew they can't shoot her. She was their weapon, their most successful mutant created by the genes of an unknown being, all she knew was that she had to get out.

Thankfully, she had an ally back at the facility she was in, Dr. Alborn. He was the only thing that kept her feeling alive even with all those tests she took, and the runs they made her do. Dr. Alborn was a older man that treated her kindly than the men  
in black armor, always ready for anything with their tranquilizers. What's upsetting is that Dr. Alborn is dead now after he herhelped, and pointed herthe direction of freedom. To the United States.

Suddenly the sound of gun fire rang in the girls ear, sending her tumbling down as she felt pain in her left shoulder.

 _They actually shot me_ , thought the girl as she hissed. She ignored it though and quickly got back up, she can't go back. Not back to the place that ruined her.

That's when she saw it. The border that crosses to place she needs to go. With all the young mutant had left, she roared out, and pushed the last bit of stamina she had left.

 _30 feet left_. . .

 _I can make it_ , she thought as she was almost there.

 _15 feet more_. . .

She still hear the gun shots, but she won't give up.

 _7 feet to go_. . .

Her bare feet started to hurt, and tears finally were falling as her right foot crossed the border, and onto new territory. She didn't stop though, but she could hear a familiar voice call out to her. His scent, it made her nauseous.

"Arlo!" Alto paused by a tree, and looked back seeing the man she knew quite well. His chubby face held a sickening smirk. "Don't think you have won. We will find you, and hunt you down, then take you back to where you belong."

Arlo growled, and flipped him off just as she started walking backwards. "I'll never return to that place!" She shouted, then she turned, and finally she was free.

"Colonel Stryker, how are we able to get her back?" Stryker continued to watch his successful masterpiece escape.

"Soldier K-34." A man in a mask stepped out of the group, and presented himself. "Did you use it?" He asked as he lowered his eyes to meet the masked soldier.

"Yes Colonel! Tracker is implanted in her left shoulder." Stryker smirked, and turned. "Perfect, now lets see where she will fall."

Stryker pulled his cell out, pressed a few buttons, then put it to his ear. It rang three times before a gruff voice answered.

"Who the fuc–." Stryker didn't let him finish as he spoke.

"Before you finish that sentence. I have a mission for you, and you alone." He said as he glanced at his watch knowing in a few moments the man on the phone will remember.

"Ah, William Stryker. What can I do for you, than to beat your ass!" Stryker grimaced in disgust, he wouldn't made this call unless it was urgent or important.

"I don't have much time to discuss. I would like you to hunt someone down that just crossed the border to the United States." The other man on the phone laughed.

"Your shitting me right? One of your experiments finally escaped?"

"Yes, and I would like for you to track it, and bring it to me." Stryker said as stood straight.

"And what's it to me?" The other side of the phone said.

"You get money, and maybe a good fight with it." The other man stayed silent, thinking carefully of his decision.

"Give me a million, a picture, and a piece of clothing from it. Then we'll be in business." Stryker smirked already getting his plan in action.

"Good, I'll send you its tracker device along with the things you needed. It'll help because I already know where it's going."

Stryker hanged up before anymore questioning. Now it's just time that's holding back his precious experiment.

Arlo finally stopped in her tracks, and ripped her shirt on her left side concentrated on the metal bullet that still in her tan skin. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out, wincing as she felt the bullet push outward. Wasn't long as it fell from  
her shoulder to the ground, she sigh in relief, then watched it close up in seconds.

Taking the tags out of her pocket that Dr. Alborn gave her, she rubbed her thumb against the letter print, and remembered that he said there is a school where young students go to control their powers. A school for mutants.

Arlo had to go there, and find the man with the claws because he is the only person she can think of at the moment that knows Stryker and his ways.

She must find him.

So he can help her.

First chapter of X-men: Daughter of Wolverine


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: A Bite of an Animal

* * *

Arlo swung herself over the tree branch, and flipped, landing carefully back onto the ground. She sniffed the air, smelling all different scents, her hearing wasn't even different as she heard animals scurry through the bushes.

 _It's quiet, to quiet_ , Arlo said to herself as she leaned down and ruffled her hand through the grass. _So soft, and green._ Arlo frowned as she remembered she could only remember seeing the grass from her thin window from her

room.

The young girl stood, and cracked her neck as to be ready for anything. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed the note from Dr. Alborn, then unfold it.

It pointed out the direction of the school, she had to follow it carefully. She had to travel to the North-East, that is where the school is.

Fixing her white uniform, she continued her journey. She didn't know when she'll get there, but she must get there to find the man with claws.

"Professor, is something the matter?" Charles Xavier looked over to Storm, and smiled at her concern.

"Nothing is wrong, just caught up with my thoughts. Do you need something my dear?" Storm nodded as she pulled some papers from her side.

"A new student has arrived, it's a young boy named Adam his ability is superhuman strength." The professor nodded, and wheeled over to her where she handed him the papers. "He had an incident at his school, he was playing with some kids, then accidentally  
through part of the play ground. He ran away after that, but we found him when he was in danger."

Charles smiled. "Is he outside?" The older mutant asked as he watched Storm nodded as she left to bring the boy in. A young boy walked in with fear as he saw Charles. "Hello Adam, my name is Charles Xavier. I'm the professor of this school that helps  
students with their abilities."

The boy


End file.
